January 30, 2019 NXT results
The January 30, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on January 26, 2019. Summary What a week it's been for Kairi Sane & Io Shirai. After claiming multiple NXT Year-End Awards at TakeOver: Phoenix and making impactful showings in the Women's Royal Rumble Match, the “Sky Pirates” tasted the sweet satisfaction of retribution as they faced Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir in a long-awaited tag team match. The Four Horsewomen's “ground soldiers,” whose interference caused Sane to lose the NXT Women's Title to Shayna Baszler at WWE Evolution last September, used quick tags and aggressive tactics to ground The Genius of the Sky. After absorbing Duke & Shafir's ruthless attack, however, the perseverant Shirai broke free of Shafir's grasp and tagged in The Pirate Princess. Sane sped up the action from there, tackling Shafir with an Interceptor spear before uniting with Shirai for a pop-up elbow drop. Shirai then blitzed Duke with a suicide dive, giving Sane freedom to soar with the Insane Elbow and pin Shafir, much to the delight of the NXT Universe. The Forgotten Sons’ victory over The Street Profits didn't come easily, nor was it without controversy, but neither of those details change the fact that Steve Cutler, Wesley Blake & Jaxson Ryker proved that they are an absolute threat to anybody who dares overlook them. Only Cutler & Blake were sanctioned for the match, but that didn't stop the monstrous Ryker from making his presence felt when it mattered the most. After a wild seesaw battle that saw plenty of highlight reel-worthy double-team maneuvers — from Blake powerbombing Montez Ford onto Cutler's knees, to the Profits hitting an incredible electric chair blockbuster on Blake — Ryker yanked down the top strand while Ford was running the ropes, causing Ford to tumble to the floor. He then leveled the Street Profit with a hard hit. The referee missed the illegal interference, but Angelo Dawkins did not. However, as The Curse of Greatness approached The Forgotten Sons’ heavy hitter with bad intentions in mind, Blake wiped him out with an outrageous dive to the floor. Soon after, Dawkins felt the brunt of Blake & Cutler's vicious inverted DDT/stomp combo, and he was unable to kick out. The final visual of the “Savages of NXT” standing tall spoke volumes, and after such a brutal display, it might have also sent chills through the NXT locker room. Results ; ; *Io Shirai & Kairi Sane defeated Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir *The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-30-19 NXT 1.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 2.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 3.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 4.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 5.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 6.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 7.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 8.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 9.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 10.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 11.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 12.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 13.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 14.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 15.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 16.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 17.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 18.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 19.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 20.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 21.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 22.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 23.jpg 1-30-19 NXT 24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #337 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #337 at WWE.com * NXT #337 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2019 television events